


The Learning Process

by Rinnly



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bruises, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, our bean craves comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinnly/pseuds/Rinnly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both a vague summary of what occurred at Reading on 8/26/16<br/>And Joshler because Tyler deserves this kind of love and comfort after what he had to go through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Learning Process

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy it.  
> I've been working on this for like 7 hours so idk if someone already made one, my muse died out, but heck I wanted to write out all my emotions for what happened. So bear with me, now friends.

Tyler couldn’t help it.  
His cheeks were wet with tears, and he felt pathetic.

Nail marks, sores from where people grabbed at him, and littering bruises covered his body. His forearms stung with scratches and tingling marks of where people grabbed harshly at his limbs. This wasn’t what he had expected, nor planned for when he went to perform tonight. A crowd of smashed teenagers, no problem. A normal festival. Barricades and security existed for a reason. But trying to crawl through said crowd was a different story.

The amount of times he was groped at, thrown to the ground, stepped on, and torn apart piece by piece left him feeling weak and helpless. He curled in on himself, tucking his legs to his chest and resting his chin on his knees, slouched backstage with his eyes glued on the dark gray ground in front of his feet and those memories infested his mind the moment he closed his eyes.

 

_The feeling of fingers digging into his skin, pulling at his body, was too much. Eyes wide and panicky, Tyler thrashed, clinging onto his mic like it was a lifeline as only a small string of hands actually helped keep him on top of the surface of the crowd. But with his luck running out, part of the crowd lurched into him, crashing him to the ground. His ears rung as his body hit the ground. Quickly getting a grasp of his situation, Tyler covered his head and tried to defend his body from the onslaught of staggering feet and roaming hands. Writhing away, the singer scrambled to get up, voice hoarse as he struggled against the grasps, hands on every part of his body. “Josh!” hearing his own voice echo into the mic, high pitched with panic, sent him in a frenzy._   
_Pulling, pushing, grabbing._   
_“Get off!” He sputtered, feeling bodies pin him in place and close him into a small space of heavy, hot air and slurred voices shouting inaudible words at him._

 

Curled against a wall, Tyler’s eyes fluttered as he blinked back tears, the sound of heavy, long strides slowing to a halt just a few feet away.

“Tyler?” Josh.

The singer was silent for a moment, as if contemplating whether he should risk making even a single noise, knowing the chance of sobbing right then and there. Deciding, he hummed in acknowledgement, but didn’t shift his eyes or move a muscle. Tears welled in his eyes.

“We’ve been looking for you for ten minutes, man.” Tyler saw Josh shuffle closer, slowly kneeling in front of him, resting his hands on his thighs. The brunette’s gaze lingered on the floor. Josh’s voice was soft as he suggested gently. “We can go back to the hotel..”

Tyler shook his head, temples pounding as he still attempted to wash the memories from his mind. The invasive touches and gropes that sent him into a frenzy in an attempt to escape their hands. Even the security guard who grabbed his forearm, pulling harshly to get the singer out of the mass of people who had no regard for his well being.

Jerking him from his daze of memories and terror, Tyler’s eyes flew open as a hand hesitantly reached for his face. Leaning back with a violent lurch, Tyler’s back was now fully against the wall and his breathing grew heavy. But what hurt more than the force of his back connecting with the thin plastic and cold metal bars, was the look of guilt on Josh’s face.

“Oh my god- I’m sorry.” Josh sputtered, “I should’ve known.”

The drummer made a noise between a groan and a huff, tangling his fingers in his hair and ducking his head. Tyler watched with hooded eyes as Josh’s fingers kneaded at his scalp, deciding maybe now was a good time to reassure his best friend. “It’s fine.”

Josh’s head flew up at the vocal response, hope in his wide mocha orbs. Clearing his throat, Josh smiled, eyes crinkling as he gazed at Tyler. Small against the wall, shrunk into himself, Tyler. But Josh still gazed at him with adoration and love so entrancing and endearing that Tyler didn’t flinch away from the ginger hand reaching to caress his jaw. Josh’s hands were calloused, but gentle to the touch. Tyler willingly leaned into the embrace, his silent plea for comfort being noticed. Josh gently laid his other hand on top of Tyler’s, both not daring to speak a word as if it might ruin the precious moments of silence.  
The two sat there for a moment longer before Tyler tiredly rose his gaze to meet with Josh’s and saw the look of shock flash across Josh's face as he saw the heaviness and exhaustion in Tyler’s now pale eyes.

“Hotel?” Josh murmured in question as Tyler staggered, swaying as the white tank top still hung on his shoulders, cloth torn up, clinging to his skin with sweat. “No.” Tyler’s voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke. “I wanna stay right here.”

Nodding in understanding, Josh shifted towards the other and sat next to him. The brunette lolled his head against Josh’s shoulder the moment it was available, a distant, content look on his face as he leaned his weight against Josh, but he still had a resting, troubled look in the crease of his brow and how his lips pursed.  
Opening his mouth to speak, Josh instead felt his best friend’s breaths stir and then steady as he fell asleep, sprawled over Josh’s chest and neck in a hot backstage corner.

 

And Josh wasn’t complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Emotions.
> 
> This was all unedited tbh I take a long time to write that's pathetic


End file.
